


Sense Memory

by dreamsofspike



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is too angry to be around Adam right now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memory

Fury drives him, though he doesn’t know where it’s driving him.

He just has to get _away_ – away from the image of Adam’s arms around another man, his lips caressing another’s skin with an intimacy Kris always thought was only for him… away from the knowledge that what they had has crumbled into fragments far too tiny to ever put back together again… away from _Adam_.

Only the third one is possible, so Kris drives, drives without purpose, until he finds himself downtown – in a part of town he wouldn’t have known existed, before Adam. He parks the car and goes into the first bar he sees, stalking in as if the whole clientele is his prey.

“Hey… aren’t you…?”

Kris doesn’t bother with introductions, taking the hand of the hottie in front of him and leading him out to the dance floor. It only takes a few minutes to initiate a sloppy, deep kiss – deep enough to wipe the taste of Adam’s mouth from his own.

In the end, he finds he can’t go through with it – not all the way.

Kris leaves the bar alone, not sure where to go – because he certainly can’t go home. Can’t face the excuses and explanations, the apologies and attempts to fix what can’t be fixed.

Can’t face his own weakness, and the knowledge that he’d take him back in a heartbeat if offered a single shred of anything resembling a valid reason.

He can already taste Adam on his tongue again.


End file.
